


Звёздная Мечта

by LadyNoFace



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Song Parody, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoFace/pseuds/LadyNoFace
Summary: Напишу-ка я фанфикО любви!И придумаю яНовый жанр!("Перепевка" Чиж и Ко «А не спеть ли мне песню о любви»)
Relationships: Автор и его Мечта





	Звёздная Мечта

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено всем Авторам, которые мечтают стать Великими.

Напишу-ка я фанфик  
О любви!  
И придумаю я  
Новый жанр!  
Романтичный сюжет  
И стихи,  
Чтоб всю жизнь получать  
Гонорар!

Мои тексты увидят  
Тысячи глаз!  
Мои фики раскупят  
Сотни рук!  
Моё эго мне скажет –  
Это про нас!  
Покраснеет над текстом  
Лучший друг...

И я стану сверхновой  
Суперзвездой!  
Тыща лайков, бестселлер,  
Все дела.  
Улыбнувшись, ты скажешь –  
Фик крутой!  
Я тебя обниму –  
Моя бэта права.

Напишу-ка я фанфик  
О любви...  
Только связь по wifi  
Прервалась,  
Да закрылся мой файл –  
Ты прости –  
Может,  
В следующий раз,  
А сейчас пора... жить.

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее публиковался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364730 (2017 год)


End file.
